


Puppies at Hand

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you come home after being away at wokr for a week to see your husband surrounded by puppies.





	Puppies at Hand

You were exhausted You had just arrived at your apartment after being away for a week long work trip. All you wanted was to cuddle up next to your husband Peter and sleep for three days straight. As you fished for your keys out of your pocket, you heard your husband laughing and smiled to yourself before you heard a soft barking noise. You scrunched your brows in thought until you finally turned the key and the door swung open to reveal your husband laying in the middle of the living room floor with three Labrador puppies bouncing around his head.

“Peter?” you asked cautiously as you stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind you. “What’s this? When did you get puppies? I know when I left last week, this apartment was puppy-free.”

Smiling in joy as he picked up a puppy he kissed its’ nose before he lifted it up to you. ‘I named this one Thor.”

You scratched the puppy behind his ear before you lifted a brow. “You’re avoiding the question.”

Pouting, he pushed the other two puppies out of his way as he stood up. “Drax and Nebula needed help taking care of a litter. They have the other three puppies I thought it wouldn’t be an issue if I took care of them for the time being.”

“You can keep one.” you held up a finger indicating the number.

“Really?” He beamed before hugging you tightly, causing the two puppies on the ground to bark with excitement.

“I can take the other two to Natasha and Clint. He’d go nuts over puppies.” You placed your suitcase down on the ground and picked up the other two puppies, laughing as they licked your face happily.


End file.
